


Into The Forest

by carolliaperspicillata



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolliaperspicillata/pseuds/carolliaperspicillata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli decides it's high time for Bilbo to learn how to use his sword correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovebutlazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovebutlazy/gifts).



> This was written for a friend of mine who simply requested "Kilbo smut". Nikki, this is for you.
> 
> I've tried to keep this as accurate as I can but undoubtedly there will be some inaccuracies for which I apologise. Set after the end of An Unexpected Journey but before the company reaches Mirkwood.

"Here will be fine," Kili decided as he stepped into the clearing, twigs snapping underfoot. He was followed shortly by Bilbo Baggins, who made virtually no sound but peered around into the gloom cautiously.

"Really?" asked Bilbo uncertainly, kicking a stone into the undergrowth. "We're pretty far out from the others." The clearing measured roughly ten feet square and was surrounded by the thick forest on all sides. Bilbo supposed there must have been a huge tree standing there once, but it had long gone, replaced by the small saplings that were making a brave attempt at filling the gap the dead tree had left. Kili unbuckled his sword belt, broke two branches off the nearest small tree, and threw one to Bilbo who lunged for it and missed.

Kili laughed as Bilbo scrabbled for the stick in the undergrowth. "I took the liberty of assuming you wouldn't want the rest of the company observing these sessions until you managed to hold on to your weapon for any length of time."

Bilbo flushed as he climbed to his feet, the stick Kili had thrown at him clutched in his right hand. The stick was lighter than his own blade but was far longer so when Kili charged at him Bilbo took a wild swing and missed Kili completely. Bilbo's stick flew across the clearing and vanished into the dense undergrowth.

"That was pathetic," Kili commented, breaking off another branch and tossing it to Bilbo who managed to catch it this time. "Rule number one; don't let go of your weapon."

Bilbo frowned. "I wouldn't have thrown it if you hadn't charged at me with no warning."

"Enemies don't give warnings," Kili replied. "They just... attack!" He ran at Bilbo who, although still unprepared, swung his stick at Kili, hard. The stick made contact with Kili's knees and the dwarf flipped head over heels to land on his back in the dirt.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to hit you that hard!" Bilbo rushed over to where Kili lay on the ground groaning. "Here let me help you- argh!" Kili's hand shot out and grabbed Bilbo's ankle. The hobbit fell down on top of the dwarf with a thump then quick as a flash Kili flipped them both over, pinning Bilbo underneath him.

"Rule number two," said Kili. "Is never let your guard down." Bilbo huffed at this and proceeded writhe around in order to free himself, but Kili just grabbed both of Bilbo's wrists and held them tightly above his head.

"Are you going to get off me?" Bilbo asked eventually as he continued to wriggle under the weight of the dwarf.

"I wasn't planning on it, no," Kili replied mildly. "I think I'll sit up though, hobbits make very poor cushions. Which is surprising given that you're so..."

"So what?" Bilbo asked with a frown.

Kili paused. "Soft?"

"I'm not soft!" Bilbo said indignantly. "And look who's talking! You're completely squashing me, you big lump. Get off!"

Kili ignored the request but sat up into Bilbo's lap. Bilbo pushed himself off the floor rubbing his wrists moodily.

"Better?" Kili asked politely.

"I'd prefer it if you got off me entirely," Bilbo sniffed. He then noticed the large amount of dirt and leaves that were now adorning his coat and hair and began brushing them off crossly. Kili laughed at Bilbo who tried his very best to scowl back, but merely ended up pulling a strange face when he gave up and smiled too.

"You missed one," Kili said and pulled out a leaf that had become tangled in Bilbo's curls.

"Thanks," Bilbo mumbled as he went to take the leaf from Kili. Their hands met and instead of taking the leaf, Bilbo pressed his palm against Kili's and linked their fingers. Kili leaned forwards and brushed his lips against the tips of Bilbo's fingers.

"You're hands are so small," Kili said quietly, turning Bilbo's hand over and tracing the lines on his palm. He looked up into Bilbo's eyes; the hobbit licked his lips nervously but nodded at the unasked question.

Kili leant in slowly and pressed the smallest of kisses onto Bilbo's lips. He could feel Bilbo trembling slightly underneath him and drew back but Bilbo grabbed a fistful of his cloak and pulled him in for another kiss.

Whatever Kili had been expecting of the hobbit, it wasn't this. Bilbo kissed him greedily; he parted Kili's lips with his tongue and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Kili responded eagerly and tangled his free hand in Bilbo's hair. The kiss became deeper and more frantic and when Kili shifted in Bilbo's lap in order to gain better access to the hobbit's neck, Bilbo let out a needy whimper and yanked Kili to lie down in the dirt again.

A small scuffle followed as Bilbo decided he'd had quite enough of being sat on, and Kili ended up lying underneath Bilbo who was now straddling the dwarf with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"What are you going to do with me now, Mr Boggins," Kili panted, eyes twinkling. Bilbo gave Kili a sweet smile then ground his hips down onto Kili who let out a groan and bucked his hips upwards, desperate for more friction. Bilbo laughed and bent down to kiss him slowly, then pulled away.

Kili groaned. "You tease me, master hobbit."

"Will someone come looking for us? Your brother perhaps?" asked Bilbo as he glanced over his shoulder into the forest beyond.

"Relax, Bilbo, they are all far too busy eating and drinking. We have plenty of time." Kili reassured him as one hand traced patterns on the inside of Bilbo's right thigh. Bilbo squirmed in delight and Kili took the opportunity to slip a hand inside Bilbo's breeches. Bilbo was already half-hard and a few swift strokes had him straining at the material. Kili wasted no time in unlacing Bilbo's breeches then fumbled with his own until Bilbo, who was in a much better position, opened them and began stroking Kili in time with his own thrusts.

For a long time all that could be heard were the bitten back moans of both dwarf and hobbit as they continued to thrust up against each other with increasing speed. Bilbo leaned down and pressed kisses along Kili's jaw and down onto his neck where he stopped to suck and bite at the soft skin there. Kili wrapped his hands around Bilbo's waist and pulled him down onto his hips where they contuined to thrust against each other

Eventually Bilbo sat up and clambered off Kili who began to protest noisily, but then settled himself back down between Kili's legs and took him into his mouth. Kili's protests were silenced after a strangled moan and he continued to lie there, one hand tangled in Bilbo's curls, the other scrabbling for purchase on the ground.

Kili was close. "B- Bilbo, I-" he gasped, but Bilbo merely waved a hand at him and continued to suck as Kili came into his mouth with Bilbo's name on his lips. Bilbo sat up and spat behind himself discreetly while Kili lay panting on the floor. When Kili had recovered himself he lay Bilbo down on the floor and kissed him deeply.

"Your turn," Kili murmered and fastened his mouth over Bilbo, sucking and licking hard and fast. It wasn't long before Bilbo also came. Kili swallowed deftly then tucked them both away and helped Bilbo up off the floor.

"That was unexpected," Bilbo grinned cheerfully.

"But worthwhile, I hope?" Kili asked, fastening his sword belt back around his waist. In answer, Bilbo pulled Kili down and kissed him, hard.

"Completely worth it," Bilbo agreed. "But you had better very quickly teach me how to kill dragons or I'm afraid I'll have to ask for private lessons from one of the others. Thorin perhaps," he added thoughtfully, then laughed at the horrified expression on Kili's face. "I was joking! It was a joke," Bilbo reassured him. Kili still looked mournful.

"You are cruel, Mr Baggins," he said, but dropped a kiss onto Bilbo's head all the same.

"I'm also starving," Bilbo replied. "Time for dinner I think." 

Then dwarf and hobbit set off from their clearing and back to the camp where most of the other dwarves spent the evening asking Bilbo if Kili had taught him how to use his sword properly, and if he'd show them what he had learned after the fire had burned out.


End file.
